Immortal Beloved
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: **Deathfic** Sequel to ‘Silent Night’ . . . well, sorta. Heero and Quatre face the hardest moment their relationship ever faces. 1x4 and 2x3. RnR please!!
1. Unwanted Knowladge

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything . . . then you really need to get out more!  
  
Summary: **Deathfic** Sequel to 'Silent Night' . . . well, sorta. Heero and Quatre face the hardest moment their relationship ever faces. 1x4 and 2x3. RnR please!!  
  
Immortal Beloved  
  
Chapter one - Unwanted Knowledge  
  
"Ah, Mr. Yuy . . . thank you for coming in on such a short notice." Said a nurse with bright blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Follow me . . . Dr. Takashi is waiting to see you." She added, her voice high pitched and annoying. As they walked, she kept looking back, her eyes tracing over Heero's nearly 20 year old body.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Heero mumbled after she had turned towards him for the fourth time. She huffed, but soon after, they had arrived at a door.  
  
"Through here." She grumbled her voice not nearly as perky as it had been. Heero faked a smile and stepped into the office.  
  
"Hello Mr. Yuy. Please, take a seat." Dr. Takashi said, a warm smile on his lips. Heero obeyed and sat in the faux leather covered chair. His eyes wondered around the room as the doctor rummaged through a white filing cabinet. The doctor turned towards Heero, a file in his hand. He sat in the chair opposite, and opened the pale folder. "The test results came in this morning, as you might have guessed." He said calmly. Heero looked at him for a moment, before speaking,  
  
"Well, tell me why I'm here. I need to go and prove to the others I was right and there is nothing wrong with me." Heero said. Although his voice and outward appearance seemed perfectly calm and confident, inside he was tied in knots. He had a sinking feeling that if he was okay, they would have told him over the phone. Dr. Takashi bit his bottom lip for a second; looking at some papers then back to Heero.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but, you can't do that. There is something wrong. Very wrong."  
  
Heero felt his heart sink into his stomach. "What is it?"  
  
"Brain tumour." He said flatly.  
  
"But . . . it can't be. It's only been headaches."  
  
"More like migraines. And you know as well as I do that's not all."  
  
"Is there . . . anything that can be done?"  
  
"Maybe if you had come in earlier, we could've operated, but now, well, it's too far along. The cancer in the tumour has already started to spread through your body. But, I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do." He said sorrowfully.  
  
". . ." Heero felt the colour drain from his face. "Uh . . . well . . . how long have I got left then?"  
  
"It's hard to say. Anywhere from a week to two months."  
  
"That's a bit of a broad time span." Heero said.  
  
"I know. Approximately, though, I would say a few weeks at the most. I'm sorry."  
  
Heero nodded. "Uh . . . thank you . . . I think. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes. But, make an appointment at the front desk for next week."  
  
"Who says I am going to be around that long?" Heero mumbled before walking out of the office. Heero walked away with leaden feet. He was going to die. Heero's thoughts then moved to something he cherished more then his own life . . . Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
***  
  
As Heero approached the front door of the safe house that he and the other four preventers he had come to know so well lived in, he sighed. He approached the door with caution, searching for his keys.  
  
"Shit." He muttered bitterly as he realised that he had forgotten his keys for the seemingly millionth time in the last month. He knocked on the door loudly. The door swung open, creaking slightly on its hinges. Heero was thankful that someone, though he couldn't remember who, had a day off.  
  
"Hello Heero." Duo greeted with a grin. But, after one careful look at Heero, the smile fell off his face. "Oh no . . ." Heero walked inside the large house and into the living room. "What . . . did the doctor say, Heero?" Duo asked, tugging on the end of his braid nervously. Heero sat down on the sofa with a soft 'plop'. Duo quickly sat by his friend's side with a sideways smile, "Uh . . . good news?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Duo . . . I . . . I'm doing to die." He said, his voice catching in the back of his throat. Duo placed his hand over his mouth in shock before removing it,  
  
"Uh . . . but . . . I'm sure there is something the doctors can do."  
  
"No . . . there isn't."  
  
"Oh. How . . . uh . . .long?"  
  
"A few weeks."  
  
"You haven't told Quatre yet have you?"  
  
"How can I? He's at work." "Yeah . . ." Duo mumbled. "Oh Heero!" Duo suddenly sobbed before hugging his friend around the shoulders. Heero did not respond for a moment, but he placed a hand on Duo's side for a second, before backing away and standing up.  
  
"I need to be alone for a while. I need to think." He paused, "Can you tell Quatre I want to talk to him when he comes back?" Duo nodded.  
  
"Okay." He said softly.  
  
Heero walked up the stairs and into the bedroom he was sharing with Quatre. He walked in, closing the wooden door behind him. He laid down on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling. Heero remembered how, during the war, he never feared death. He never ran away from it, in fact, he welcomed death. So why was he so afraid to die? He quickly answered his own question. Quatre. He wondered what Quatre was going to do, after he died. He also wondered how Quatre would react to the news. Heero sighed and looked at the clock. It would be at least two hours until his love would return. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Heero's cobalt eyes fluttered open, feeling as if he had not slept at all. But his eyes focused on aqua marine eyes staring down at him.  
  
"Hey you." He said quietly, stroking Heero's hair. Heero flinched in pain. "Oh sorry!" Quatre said, snapping his hand back. "Do you want something for your head?" he asked.  
  
"No point." Heero croaked.  
  
"Uh . . . okay. What . . . did you want to talk to me about Heero?" Quatre asked nervously. Heero sat up and faced Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, love, as you know, I went to the doctors today."  
  
"Uh huh." Quatre responded, his nerves twitching inside of him.  
  
"Well, uh . . ." Heero began, staring into Quatre's eyes. He placed his hands on the small blonde's shoulders.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked, placing his hands on Heero's. Heero swallowed hard,  
  
"I have a brain tumour. I am going to die." He said, his voice shaking. Quatre's body went limp, and he stared at Heero in silence.  
  
"I . . . uh . . ." Quatre croaked, tears welling in his eyes. "No Heero." He said softly before burying his face in Heero's chest. He sobbed softly as Heero put his arm around Quatre. "Don't leave me Heero." He whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre. If I had listened to you and gotten myself checked out weeks ago, I may have been okay." "Don't apologise. It's not your fault you are stubborn." Quatre replied, looking back up at Heero.  
  
"Quatre . . ." Heero whispered before softly kissing him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Quatre said, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Heero moved his hand towards Quatre's face, wiping his tears away. "You can't leave me Heero." Quatre whispered before resting his head on Heero's shoulder. Heero stroked Quatre's golden hair as he cried.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." He whispered, so quietly that Quatre could not hear him.  
  
***  
  
To be continued. . . . 


	2. Nightmares In Reality

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything . . . then you really need to get out more!  
  
Summary: **Deathfic** Sequel to 'Silent Night' . . . well, sorta. Heero and Quatre face the hardest moment their relationship ever faces. 1x4 and 2x3. RnR please!!  
  
Immortal Beloved  
  
Chapter two - Nightmares in reality  
  
It seemed as though Heero had just drifted off to sleep when searing pain shoot through his head and all the way down his spine. He felt like screaming in agony, but refrained, not wanting to awake his sleeping angel with tear stained cheeks. He took a few deep breaths, trying anything to ease the pain, just enough so he would not have to leave his lover's arms, but, his efforts came to no avail, and he couldn't stand it any longer. Carefully, he detached himself from Quatre's grasp, causing a soft whimper to escape from his lips. "Shh Angel." He whispered softly, leaning over to run a gentle hand through Quatre's soft blonde locks. Quatre made an incoherent noise as Heero slipped his clothes on and walked out the door on tip-toe. As he shut the door, his breath caught in his chest and, for a few seconds, he could not breathe and felt as if he were suffocating. But, finally his breathing became steady and he made his way towards the hallway. Slowly, Heero walked down the stairs, trying to focus sore eyes in the darkness of the house at midnight. Eventually, he found himself in the kitchen. He moved a shaking hand towards a switch, turning on the bright light. He closed his eyes, trying to guard his already tormented head from the sudden illumination. Heero sighed, admitting defeat and opening his deep blue eyes and going towards the cabinet where all the medicines were kept. He poured a bottle out onto his hand, grasping three white pills. He turned, to get a drink, but instead was met bye one emerald eye and a lot of hair.  
  
"Need this?" Trowa asked, holding out a bottle of water.  
  
"Thanks." Heero replied meekly, taking it from him. Heero quickly swallowed the pain killers before looking back to Trowa, "So . . . I suspect you have heard."  
  
"Yeah. Duo told me when I came home." Trowa paused, "Duo is really shaken up about this. We all are."  
  
"Well . . . I do apologise." Heero mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, how is . . . Quatre taking it?"  
  
"Not very good . . . but . . . he will get over it."  
  
"I don't know Heero." Trowa said, "You know how fragile Quatre can be."  
  
"Yeah." Heero mumbled, looking towards the tiled floor. "I know." He decided it was time to change the subject. "Uh . . . what's gotten you up so early?"  
  
"Starving!" Trowa answered, wiping an red apple on the only item of clothes he was wearing, a pair of loose fitting jogging bottoms, which were a little too short for him.  
  
"Must be Duo's." Heero thought to himself.  
  
"I better get back upstairs or Duo is going to wake up and think I ran away with the circus . . . which sometimes, compared to living in this house, doesn't seem like a bad idea!" Trowa said with a slight grin.  
  
"Okay . . . goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." And Trowa left Heero alone. He sighed, deciding he should also get back to Quatre, not knowing how much longer they had together.  
  
As Heero stepped into the bedroom, he saw Quatre, fighting with the bedcovers and nearly screaming. Heero's eyes widened and he ran to his lover's aid. Quatre was covered with a cold sweat, tears were streaming down his face, and he was breathing heavily between frightened screams, "QUATRE!" Heero yelled, shaking the blonde Arab gently. "QUATRE WAKE UP!" he tried again, shaking him a bit harder. Quatre's eyed flew open and he took short breaths, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre cried, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
  
"Quatre, my love, its okay, I'm here for you. What . . . happened?" Heero asked, moving his hands reassuringly on Quatre's back.  
  
"It . . . was terrible." Quatre sobbed.  
  
"What was it, kitty?"  
  
"I . . . I . . ." But Quatre could not make since of anything and he just broke down.  
  
"Angel, calm down." Heero soothed, leaning his head against Quatre's, ignoring his own pain and concentrating on his love.  
  
"I . . . won't . . . let . . . you . . . go."  
  
"Quatre, you are going to have to." Heero sighed.  
  
"No." Quatre said, acting as if he was a child not getting his way. "I can't lose you." Heero moved his hand under Quatre's chin and moved his head up to look Quatre in the eyes,  
  
"Listen to me please. No matter what happens to me, you will never lose me. I will always be with you. Okay kitty?" Heero said sternly. Quatre took a few breathes before nodding. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Heero." The small blonde sniffed and rested his head on Heero's chest. "You're heart . . . it's beating so fast."  
  
"You scared me." Heero replied quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologise." Heero paused, "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"My life without you." Quatre said simply. Heero tightened his grip on Quatre's small body.  
  
"Don't dwell on that now."  
  
"It's hard not too." Quatre mumbled before looking back up at Heero. There eyes met, only for a second before Quatre slowly, but passionately kissing him.  
  
***  
  
"WHO DRANK MY ORANGE JUICE?!? I DEMAND JUSTICE!" Wufei screamed from downstairs, waking Heero and Quatre with a start.  
  
"Another normal Saturday." Quatre mumbled before yawning loudly. "Heero?"  
  
"Hn . . .?"  
  
"Please tell me everything that happened yesterday was only a dream . . . I'm wrong, it's still Friday . . . I'm late for work . . . you are NOT dying . . ."  
  
"Sorry angel."  
  
"Damn." Quatre replied before rolling out of bed, "It was worth a try, I guess." He said with a sigh.  
  
"WHOEVER IT IS WILL PAY!" Wufei continued to yell from downstairs.  
  
"Shut up Wufei! Some people are still asleep!" they could hear Duo yell back at Wufei. "You probably drank it and feel like blaming others! And I am not in the mood for your shit today Wuffles!" he continued.  
  
"Sorry Duo . . ." Wufei responded meekly. They could hear no more of the conversation.  
  
"Go Duo . . ." Heero mumbled as he slipped his shirt over his head. Quatre chuckled,  
  
"Note to self . . . don't piss off Duo today." Quatre said, turning towards Heero. "Let's go break up the fight that you know Duo and Wufei are in right now."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
As the two got downstairs, they were met by a grumbling Wufei.  
  
"Hello Yuy . . . Winner . . ." He mumbled. "I have to go now." He said and rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Was the mighty Chang just running from 'lil Duo-kins?" Heero asked as he walked into the kitchen where Trowa sat behind a newspaper and a seething Duo sat, staring at his toast.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Trowa responded, not looking up from behind the paper. Duo glanced over at Heero as Quatre sat at the table.  
  
"Did Wufei wake you two up?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but, its okay." Heero answered, "I'll be 'sleeping' soon enough, rather be awake when I can." Duo sighed,  
  
"Don't talk like that."  
  
"Why? No point sugar coating the truth."  
  
"He has a point, Duo."  
  
"Thanks for your input, Cyclops."  
  
"Hey! Everyone! Can we PLEASE get along?" Quatre pleaded, "I know none of us are in the best of moods, but, come on, we should get along." He added, looking from Trowa, to Duo and finally to Heero.  
  
"Quatre's right." Trowa said, "Don't yell at me Duo!"  
  
"Sorry Trowa." Duo said, standing up and walking over the uni-banged man. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I suppose so." Trowa replied, finally looking up, but only at Duo. Heero sighed and sat down in the seat closest to Quatre. Duo went back to his original seat.  
  
"Anyways, Heero, can I get you anything, buddy?"  
  
"No, I'm alright for now."  
  
"You sure? Food, drink, anything?"  
  
"Positive. Thank you Duo."  
  
"Okay. But . . . you just tell me if you need anything."  
  
"Okay Duo." Heero said, a smile on his lips. "But, I'm not going to break. I can take care of myself."  
  
"But, I don't want you using any unnecessary energy or anything." Duo said quickly.  
  
"Breathe while talking, Duo." Trowa said quietly without looking at him. Duo stuck his tongue out, "And put that away unless you plan on using it!" Duo smirked,  
  
"And what if I do?"  
  
"Well . . . then . . . what are you sitting over there for?" Trowa asked, still in the same tone as before.  
  
"Well . . . with that attitude Mr. Clown, you can just forget it!"  
  
"Mr. Clown?" Trowa asked, finally changing his tone and acknowledging the world outside the black and white print.  
  
"Yeah . . . I quite like it." Duo paused, "Don't you?" he asked. Heero smiled, just watching his two friends. This was a normal morning routine . . . Duo would annoy Trowa until he paid attention to him. Heero sighed; he was going to miss these routines. "How could you not? Mr. Clown is quite good, I feel. What do you two think?"  
  
"I'm not getting involved!" Quatre said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"It's catchy, I must admit."  
  
"See . . . Heero likes it!"  
  
"I don't care! I will not be addressed by 'Mr. Clown'!"  
  
"Fine. . ." Duo finally retreated, as he did every morning. "Do you need anything Heero?"  
  
"No Duo." Heero was already beginning to grow tired of this question. He suddenly placed his head in his hands and whimpered from the pounding pain.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed, placing his hands around his back.  
  
"Ow . . ." was all Heero was able to say. After a few moments of the feeling that someone had shoved a red-hot poker in the side of his head, Heero looked up at the three pairs of eyes staring back at him. "I'm okay . . ."  
  
"No . . . you're not!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah . . . it's okay . . . I'm used to the pain by now." He mumbled, standing up.  
  
"Heero! Sit down!" Quatre demanded.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I'm just going to go have a shower." Heero paused, "See you all in a few minutes . . ."  
  
***  
  
"He's been up there for over an hour now!" Quatre exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa.  
  
"True. Go see if he's okay." Trowa mumbled. Quatre needed no other instruction and he bounded up the stairs. He knocked carefully on the bathroom door,  
  
"Heero?" He called nervously. No answer. "Heero?" he tried again. No answer. The small blonde pressed his ear to the door. He could hear the water running, but no movement. Quatre feared the worst. Using all of his strength, he broke the door open, only to find Heero, unconscious on the bathroom floor, around his head was a small pool of blood. "HEERO!" He screamed. He dropped down to where Heero was, pressing an ear to his chest. He could scarcely hear a heart beat. "Wake up Heero." He pleaded. By this time, the other three occupants of the house were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Is he alive?" Duo asked nervously.  
  
"Barely." Quatre answered quickly. Quatre sighed heavily before slapping Heero hard across the face. "Sorry Heero." He murmured.  
  
"Should I call an ambulance?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No . . ." croaked Heero as he began to regain consciousness.  
  
***  
  
To be continued. 


	3. When Angels Fly

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything . . . then you really need to get out more!  
  
Summary: **Deathfic** Sequel to 'Silent Night' . . . well, sorta. Heero and Quatre face the hardest moment their relationship ever faces. 1x4 and 2x3. RnR please!!  
  
Immortal Beloved  
  
Chapter three - When angels fly  
  
Heero stood, staring out the bedroom window as the sun rose over the horizon. Although the bright light hurt his overly sore eyes, he did not care. He just watched the bright orange orb rise into the sky. But, he was startled suddenly by a pair of arms wrapping around his bare stomach.  
  
"Good morning, love." Quatre whispered in his ear, nuzzling his neck affectionately.  
  
"Good morning kitten."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You proved them all wrong."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"The doctors! They said you wouldn't last a month!"  
  
"Well . . . it will be one month and one day tomorrow. But, angel, don't get overly excited." Heero replied, turning to face Quatre. Quatre's eyes were sparkling with false bravery and masked depression. Heero wrapped his arms around Quatre's middle, "I don't know how much longer I have with you. I . . . I am in a lot of pain, angel. I . . ." he broke off.  
  
"I know you are, my love, I know." Quatre soothed, moving gentle fingers over the base of Heero's neck. He lent his head on Quatre's shoulder,  
  
"I don't want to be in pain anymore." He said, beginning to cry softly. In all the time Quatre had known Heero, even through this entire time with Heero's illness, he had never seen him cry. Quatre knew, from somewhere deep inside of him, that Heero would not make it through until the next sunrise. Quatre said nothing, just held his lover tightly. He knew that if he tried to speak, it would just come out as sobs, and right now, he had to be brave for Heero.  
  
***  
  
"I think I should just get my own refrigerator!" Wufei exclaimed as Heero and Quatre appeared in the kitchen. "Then maybe, some little thief would stop taking my stuff."  
  
"What have you lost today Wuffles?" Duo asked, a mouth full of scrambled egg.  
  
"MY strawberry jelly!" Wufei pouted. Trowa, Duo, Heero and Quatre stifled a laugh, hearing Wufei complain about jelly.  
  
"Calm down, Wuffles." Quatre mumbled.  
  
"Okay, that's something else that's getting on my nerves! Where has everyone picked up the name 'Wuffles' for me?" everyone looked at Duo,  
  
"What?" He asked, "It's cool!"  
  
"You got to admit, Wuffles, it's pretty catchy." Trowa said, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"I demand justice!"  
  
"You ALWAYS demand justice, but, do you ever get your justice?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well . . ." Wufei began, "No . . ."  
  
"Then stop demanding it! Maybe if you asked nicely for justice . . ." he said simply.  
  
"Why do you all attack me?" Wufei complained.  
  
"You . . . my dear friend Wuffles . . . are attackable!" Duo said proudly. Wufei muttered something about justice under his breath before retreating out of the room. "He's such a weirdo sometimes." Duo mumbled.  
  
"Coming from you, Mr. 'ooh look at me! I'm the God of Death!'" Trowa said with a slight laugh,  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you this morning?"  
  
"Heh . . . you don't want me to answer that in front of them, now do you?" Trowa asked, with a mischievous grin. Duo's mouth dropped open slightly and he grinned at his uni-banged lover.  
  
"Touché!" Duo replied.  
  
No one had noticed that by now, Heero was sitting on the kitchen floor, resting his head on his knees. "If someone could remove the preverbal spike from my skull, I would be very happy!" He growled, trying to lift his head. Quatre and Duo went to his aid,  
  
"Oh Heero." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Lemme help ya up buddy!" Duo said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully for the situation, Quatre thought. As they helped Heero off the floor, Quatre began to wonder why, despite the fact that he claimed to be Heero's best friend, he was so cheerful constantly. Did he forget that Heero was dying? Heero found himself in the kitchen chair with Duo fussing all over him. "Need anything?! Let me help you!"  
  
"No Duo. You would think that for sometime now, getting told 'no', you would get the point!" Heero snapped. He looked at Duo and saw the hurt expression he wore, "Sorry Duo. . ."  
  
"Hey, don't worry." Duo replied, with a fake smile.  
  
***  
  
A few hours had passed, and Heero found himself curled up next to Quatre, sleeping, while he and the other ex-Gundam pilots, minus Wufei, were watching TV.  
  
"Turn the volume down, Trowa!" Quatre hissed. Trowa complied and the volume was turned to almost mute.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh yes . . . I can really hear this!" Duo grumbled, moving out of Trowa grasp and closer to the TV set.  
  
"It's only the news, Duo." Quatre whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I will watch or do anything to keep my mind off of . . . yeah you know." He mumbled, looking back at Heero, who for the first time in seemingly forever, looked peaceful.  
  
"I'm off to see Sally!" Wufei exclaimed as he bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo, Trowa and Quatre all hissed at the same time towards the Chinese man. But, it was too late. Heero had woken up with a grown.  
  
"Shh . . . go back to sleep Heero." Quatre cooed.  
  
"No . . . I'm awake now." Heero grumbled. The others looked at Wufei with murderous glances.  
  
"Uh . . . bye!" He said, and with that, ran out that door, screaming "Sally! Help!!!"  
  
"I will put itching powder in his bed." Duo grumbled, moving back onto the sofa with Trowa. Trowa laughed,  
  
"Do you have itching powder?"  
  
"I know a supplier." Duo said in deadpan.  
  
"You scare me." Heero said, sitting up straight. Quatre looked over at Heero; he remembered how Heero had looked when they had first met, and how he looked now. Heero had not grown much taller, but then again, none of them had. He always had a slight muscle tone, but not as much as Trowa. But, now, as Heero's health deteriorated, he had become extremely skinny and gangly. But, never once did Quatre ever not see Heero as his idea of perfection. Quatre grinned slightly at that thought, 'perfection'. Heero Yuy had always been addressed as the Perfect Solider, but, to Quatre, he was the perfect everything, without even trying. Pain and fear stuck Quatre's heart, when he remembered he was losing Heero. For that second, he had almost forgotten, lost in a dream land where his love was in perfect health.  
  
***  
  
"I . . . I'm so tired, angel." Heero whimpered as he curled up closer to him.  
  
"Then, sleep my love." Quatre replied softly.  
  
"I . . . I'm . . . I'm afraid to go to sleep." Heero mumbled, laying his sore head on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre draped one arm around Heero's shoulders and the other grabbed one of Heero's hands, squeezing it gently. "I . . . I know that the next time I fall asleep, I will never wake up. I will never wake up to see you again. I just can't let that happen." Heero said, breathing deeply. Quatre moved his head and brushed his lips against Heero's, and moved his tongue easily to Heero's. After a long, passion filled kiss, they found themselves in the position they were in before. Quatre choked back tears and began to speak,  
  
"Heero, my love, after a few weeks of us being together, you started to call me angel. And one night, I remember that I asked you why you had this sudden nickname for me. No one had ever called me that before. I remember your answer so clearly." Quatre paused, taking a deep breath, "You told me that, you believed that angels were beautiful creatures that saved people and guarded them. You said that I had saved you. Saved you from the darkness, loneliness, and ultimately, yourself. You said that I was your guardian angel, because from the time we were together, I never let any bad come to you." Quatre paused again, squeezing on Heero's hand again. Heero did the same, as a silent way of reassurance. "But, Heero, it's your turn. It's your turn to be my angel. I know that you will watch over me now. And Heero, you don't know how much you have saved me all this time. Angel, it's . . . it's time for you to fly." Quatre said, pulling Heero slightly closer to him. "I will never let you go from my heart and I know you will always be watching me, from wherever you are. Heero Yuy, my angel, I love you." Quatre said, tears slipping silently down his cheeks.  
  
"I love you too Quatre." Heero whispered. He held Quatre's hand tightly as he drifted off into sleep. Quatre listened as Heero's heart beat slowed and felt as his chest stopped moving up and down with breath. Quatre felt a shudder run through Heero's body, but only for a second, until, Heero's body fell limp in Quatre's arms. "Goodbye my angel." Quatre whispered, knowing that Heero Yuy, the perfect solider, was gone.  
  
Quatre stayed there, holding onto his lover's body until he watched the sunrise.  
  
***  
  
The end. 


End file.
